Rewriting the Alphabet
by Leven the Valkyrie
Summary: 26 lemony oneshots based around Axel and Roxas.
1. Apricot Jelly

Oh dear. My good friend Rainyxknight dared me into this A-Z lemon challenge. And since she was the one to get me to do this she got dibs on what A would be.

* * *

_Apricot Jelly_

Roxas starred at the offending food with disgust. It was orange, slimy, and was ruining his perfectly good toast. The horrid food was apricot jelly.

The blond's boyfriend had insisted that it was delicious but he was suspicious that Axel had gone insane. Roxas glared daggers at the redhead as he happily sat on the other side of the table enjoying his breakfast of the gooey spread.

Axel seemed to sensed the other's stare and looked up giving him a big smile, there was some jelly staining his teeth making Roxas flinch a bit, "Something wrong?" The redhead asked.

"Well besides your teeth being covered in shit," Axel tuned away at that and started to scrub at his teeth with one of his fingers, "This stuff looks disgusting. Do I really have to eat it?"

When Axel was sure there was nothing on his teeth he smirked at the blond, "Aww come on Roxy, where's your sense of adventure?" Roxas huffed at that. He confided in his boyfriend of 2 years about how he was disappointed in himself for not being adventurous and closed minded (It took Axel forever to get the blond boy to agree to go out with him). It wasn't fair that the redhead was using his insecurities agents him like this, "If you do it I'll give you a reward." Axel said with a wink causing a blush to form on the blond's cheeks.

Green eyes sparkled with mischief as Axel lifted a piece of toast to his lips and motioned at Roxas to copy him. Roxas was hesitate as picked up his toast and did as his boyfriend did and each took bite at the same. Blue eyes scrunched up as he chewed and swallowed. His eyes stayed closed till he heard the screech of a chair on the kitchen's linoleum floor. When Roxas' blue eyes opened Axel was leaning in front of him with his hand's on his child baring hips, "So how was it?"

Roxas didn't want to admit it but apricot jelly was pretty damn good. He licked some of the sticky treat off his lips and moaned at the taste. The sight sent a shiver down the redhead's spine as thoughts went through his head. Axel wiped some jelly off of Roxas' toast and rubbed it on the smaller boy's check and licked it off, "I do believe I promised you a reward." He licked the blond's check a few more times before kissing the younger boy's lips and slipping his tongue mouth and smiled at how easily Roxas let Axel dominate the kiss.

The redhead's tongue messaged Roxas' for a bit till he got bored with the taste of apricots and moved his mouth down to the boy's neck and started to nibble on the sensitive spots that he memorized causing Roxas to moan out his name and grab his fiery red locks and pull the tall man closer to him. Taking this as a positive thing, Axel bit Roxas a little harder while sliding his hand up the blond's shirt. Roxas gasped hand tugged harder on the red hair in between his fingers

Axel grunted in pain but didn't let up on his assault. His hand made it to one of Roxas' nipples and twisted it a bit making the blond cry out in pleasure, "Axel!" Roxas pulled Axel back up to his face and gave his boyfriend a deep kiss. When the two broke apart for air Roxas breathed, "More," Into the redhead's ear.

Axel didn't have to be told twice. He lifted the small boy up and placed him on the kitchen table. Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist and pulled the redhead closer to him causing their crotch to rub agents each other. Nether of the boys could take it anymore. The heat that surrounded them was becoming unbearable. Roxas was the first to lose his shirt and Axel didn't waste any time in licking and biting at the now exposed nipples. Roxas moaned and his hands grabbed at the fabric on his boyfriend's back and started to pull it up to expose Axel's back. Getting the hint, the redhead stood up and ripped the annoying cloth off and tossing it to a random corner of the room. Roxas practically purred at the sight of his boyfriend's toned body. Suddenly the distance between them was irritating the blond and he pulled his legs, that were still wrapped around the other's waist, closer to him catching Axel off guard and making him fall on the young boy.

Roxas didn't waste any time in pulling Axel into a kiss and pushing his tongue into the redhead's mouth. With his boyfriend now distracted Roxas' hands sneaked their way down Axel's body till they found the waist band of Axel's old worn out sweat pants that he wore to bed the night before. He fiddled with the elastic causing cute whines to come from Axel's mouth. This made the blond smirk and his hands started to wonder down wide hips and started to rub up and down Axel's thighs.

Not liking the dirty games his boyfriend was playing on him Axel decided to even the playing grounds and grabbed the forgotten jar of apricot jelly from beside Roxas. He pulled away and started to poor all of the contents on the blond's chest and abs. Roxas shivered as the cold goo made contact with his heated skin. Axel could feel his sweats tighten at the sight of Roxas. He dragged two of his fingers down the boy's boy collecting some of the jelly and brought it up to Roxas' mouth.

Roxas eagerly wrapped his tongue around the fingers offered to him and pulled them into him mouth. Axel almost died from all of the blood going south at the sight. Roxas tried to clean the food off of the fingers while getting them as wet as he could at the same time causing some drool to escape from the corners of his mouth and dribble down his chin (which didn't help Axel and his blood loss situation).

The pants had to go. That was all Axel could think of and with his free hand he pulled down Roxas PJ bottoms along with his boxers, leaving the blond completely naked. The redhead wrapped his free hand around the blond's already hard cock and started to slowly pump him while he licked some of the apricot jelly off of Roxas. The blond moaned around the fingers in his mouth and bucked into the slowly moving hand that was around him trying to make Axel move faster.

Axel pried his fingers out of Roxas' mouth and quickly moved them down to the blond's ass and impatiently poked at the yielding hole of Roxas' entrance. Roxas hissed in pain when the redhead started to push in.

"Do you have any lube?" The blond asked between clenched teeth.

Axel almost faced palmed. How could he forget about that?

Without stopping his hand on the blond's penis he moved his head left and right and looked for some sort of substance that could work. Then he looked down and saw there was still some jelly left on the blond's torso. With a quick wipe across Roxas' stomach Axel had successfully coated three of his fingers in Roxas' spit and jelly.

Happy with his accomplishment Axel went back to Roxas' entrance and pushed one finger in. Instead of hissing this time Roxas moaned and pushed down on the intruding finger. By now Roxas' cock was rock hard and he was on the edge of release. Axel had decided by now that the blond was ready for one more finger and started to push a second one in and wasted no time in stretching the hole. Roxas cried out as white streams of cum splattered across his chest, mixing with his sweat and leftover jelly.

"Axel, I can't wait any more. I need you now." Roxas panted when he came down from his high. His hands rubbed the mess on his body, pushed down Axel's sweats and started to pump his hard erection, coating Axel's penis with the mixture. Not needing to be told twice the redhead leaned down and gave the withering boy a quick peck on the lips and started to push himself into the tight heat of the boy.

Roxas gave a long, loud moan at the feeling of being stretched. When Axel was the whole way inside the blond he held still for a few moments and waited for Roxas to adjust. When the boy started to rock his hips to get friction started in between them Axel got the hint and started to thrust into the willing body under him. Roxas lifted himself on one of his elbows and wrapped his free arm around the redhead's neck and pulled him into a wet, sloppy kiss.

The arm around Axel's neck slipped off and a small hand traveled down the taller man's chest and rubbed at his pecks. The redhead grunted and his thrust speed up causing both of them to let out a moan they were sure the neighbors would hear but neither of them cared.

When Roxas got bored playing with Axel's body his hand found it's way to his erection, which had gotten hard again, and started to pump himself at the same pace of Axel's thrusting.

Axel couldn't take the sight of his boyfriend pleasuring himself and lost control. He bit Roxas' neck as he came inside the smaller boy. The feeling of Axel's warm cum shooting inside him made Roxas follow soon after.

The redhead pulled out and collapsed on top of Roxas. The two panted for a quiet moment. Axel kissed his boyfriend, "Now isn't it trying new things fun?" He chuckled.

"Only if you promise to do things like that again, then maybe." Roxas brushed some of Axel's wild red hair out of his face and behind his ear, "Now get off of me and go buy me some more jelly!"

* * *

o_o I can't believe I just wrote that...Well before I go and hide under my bed from embarrassment I just have to say, review on this or send me a PM for what you wanna see for B. When I get enough I'll post a poll for you guys to vote on and the top one is what I'll write. So in a nutshell send me some idea's and check my profile often to vote on the next story =3.


	2. Brains

**A/N **So no one voted on the poll for B so I went RikuMewKira's suggestion because I love zombies XD.

* * *

_Brains_

"If I turned into a zombie would you kill me?" Axel asked one lazy Sunday afternoon. He was laying in his backyard with his longtime boyfriend. The two were just laying about enjoying the sun on their faces when the random question entered the redhead's mind.

Roxas wrinkled his nose (Axel thought he looked adorable when he did that) as he thought about an answer for the weird question, "Well that depends. Did we have a fight before hand? And are there other people with us who would do it for me?"

"When do we ever fight? And nope, it's just the two of us." Axel replied as he dragged Roxas so the blond was now laying on top of him and their noses were inches apart, "Soooo, would you do it?"

"Well first," Roxas tapped Axel's nose with his finger, "We do fight...a lot for that matter. And, I don't know. I'd probably kill you, go insane then off myself. But I guess we'll never know since there will never be a zombie apocalypse." The blond tried to roll off of his boyfriend but Axel grabbed the boy's sides and held him in place.

"Awww, you can't live without me. That's so cute Roxy!" Axel leaned up and kissed Roxas on the lips. Catching the blond off guard, Roxas squeaked into the kiss leaving his mouth open for Axel's tongue to invade. Not pleased with the redhead's advances Roxas didn't do anything at all and let Axel tease and taste his mouth ill he got bored and pulled away with a small pout. The blond couldn't help but smile at the cute face his boyfriend was making and gave him a small peck on the cheek and said, "If I ever turn into a zombie you wouldn't have to worry about killing me. There's no way I'd go after someone with no brain." He pushed himself up so he was now straddling the redhead and smiled down at Axel's now larger pout, "Aww babe, don't make that face." Roxas leaned down again and kissed Axel on the lips and opened his mouth when the redhead bit his lower lip

The two made out for a while till something hard hit the back of Roxas' head. He pulled away from Axel and cried out in pain with one of his hands massaging his abused head. Axel sat up and pulled his boyfriend into his chest and rubbed his back and looked around for what happened. He found a rock laying beside them that wasn't there before.

"Get out of our neighborhood you damn fags!" A voice said from the other side of their fence.

Axel kissed Roxas on the forehead before he gently moved he blond off his lap and stormed up to the fence with the rock in his hand. When he got closer he chucked the rock back and yelled, "Why don' you grow the fuck up!" He stormed back to the injured blond, picked him up, and carried him into the house.

Roxas was dropped on the couch while Axel just stood there with his hand's balled up into fist. He was pissed. Why did Roxas have to get hurt just because one old man was a homophobe? He was about to start punching walls when he felt a tug on he hem of his shirt.

"Axel calm down." Roxas said as he pulled the redhead on he couch as he stood up, "Let's watch a movie. What do you wanna watch?"

"I don't know. How about something gory with zombies."

Roxas nodded and turned towards the shelves where they kept their movies and scanned them for something along the lines of what Axel wanted. He grinned when he found what he was looking for, "Does Resident Evil sound good to you?"

Axel just shrugged, "Just as long as it's not the third or fourth movie. Those sucked. You can't just mess with Wesker like that! He was so fucking bad-ass as a double agent not a fucking CEO!"

Roxas couldn't help but laugh at the redhead's rant. He knew Axel was a huge fanboy for Wesker. In fact once Roxas made the mistake of saying Leon was a much better character and had to listen to a hour long lecture of how that statement was not true. And Axel refused to kiss him for the rest of the week.

The blond placed the DVD in the player and placed himself next to his boyfriend and stool the redhead's arm and placed it around his shoulders so he could snuggle into the redhead's side easier. The two stayed that way for most of the movie. Once he scene where the zombies are let lose and Rain had just got bitten.

Roxas whimpered and buried his face into the redhead's side and blocked out the raid of zombies that were about to attack the poor unsuspecting people. Axel rubbed Roxas' leg to comfort him. He knew this was Roxas least favorite part of the movie. When the scene was over Roxas still hadn't come out from Axel's side.

The rubbing on the blond's leg got harder and moved up a bit, "Axel, stop it and watch the movie. I put it on the cheer you up."

"I think you could do a much better job at cheering me up." Axel purred into Roxas' ear. When he blond shuddered Axel took that as a good sign and moved them so Roxas was now on his back and he was hovering over him. Axel's hand was still on the blond's thigh and his other was holding Roxas' hands hostage over his head.

"A-axel!" Roxas moaned when the redhead bit his neck. Axel nipped the smaller boy's neck and started to rid the boy of his shirt and pulled it over blond spikes and started to pinch the now exposed nipples. Roxas' moans got louder and he arched his back trying to get Axel to touch him more.

"Do you want more?" Roxas nodded and thrusted his hips up. Axel's hand's left the blond's chest and pushed his hips back down, "Now that's a bad Roxy. I thought you were suppose to cheer me up." Roxas whimpered under the redhead, "How about you be a good boy and give me some brain." Roxas stopped his whining and gave the redhead a 'are you dumb' look. Axel chuckled and scooted himself so he was now sitting on the blond's chest and was working on undoing the fly of his pants.

Once he got his pants undone he pulled them down along with his boxers as far as they would go without him having to get off of he blond. Roxas swatted at the penis that was now in front of his face, "Nnnn...Axel I don't wanna. Can't we do something else?"

Axel thought for a moment before he smiled and started to move back till he was in between the blond's legs, "How about this?" He said before he swiftly undid Roxas pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Once those were gone he stood up and pulled his pants the rest of the way down and climbed back onto the blond so they were in the 69 position.

"Oh fuck yeah." Roxas said. He gently grabbed the penis in front of his face and stroked it a few times, earning a long moan from his partner. To reward he blond for it Axel licked Roxas from base to tip, "Ahh...Axel! Quit teasing me." Roxas said and lifted his hips off the couch and into the redhead's mouth. Axel hummed around the organ that was shoved into his mouth, this made Roxas go mad with what his boyfriend was doing to him.

To repay Axel, Roxas leaned up and did exactly what Axel did to him. But he didn't expect Axel to slip a finger into his ass and he almost bite down on he cock in his mouth.

"Gahh! Axel give me a little warning next time." Roxas panted out as he rocked his hips to get more of the finger inside him and more of Axel's warm mouth around him.

Axel pulled away from Roxas' cock and turned his head and give the blond a wicked grin, "You like that?" Roxas whined out a 'yes' and dug his fingers into he back of Axel's thighs as he tried to thrust his hips towards the redhead's mouth.

Axel quickly pulled his finger out of the boy and flipped them so Roxas was now on all fours and the redhead was kneeling behind him. The redhead grabbed both sides of the blond's ass and pulled his cheeks apart. Without warning the blond boy he leaned down and gave the hole a long, slow lick.

This made Roxas go crazy as he rocked his hips back and moaned like a whore, "Nnnn...Axel! No more. Please." He buried his face in the cushions under him and let out a long moan when the redhead showed no signs of stopping, "Please."

Satisfied with making Roxas beg, Axel stopped and leaned over the blond so his penis was now rubbing agents Roxas' hole, "What do you want, Roxas?"

Roxas whined and pushed back but Axel pulled away causing the blond to whine even louder, "Please Axel. I need you. Fuck me already!"

Axel finally gave Roxas what he wanted and slowly pushed himself into the boy beneath him. Once he was fully in he held still to give Roxas a chance to adjust, tho with the way he blond was squeezing him it was hard to just stay that way. When Roxas mumbled a 'move' into the couch cushions Axel did as he was told. He didn't start at a slow pace and Roxas didn't complain at all. The blond pushed him self up onto his elbows and started to push himself back whenever Axel pulled away. He needed more.

He steadied himself on one elbow and reached in between his legs and started to stroke himself. Axel liked the response he was getting from he blond and started to move at a faster pace.

"Ahh...So close!" Roxas moaned and he pumped himself faster along with Axel's thrusting.

"Mmm...God Rox, your so sexy." Axel said and spanked the blonds' ass. Roxas arched and came all over the couch and his hand. Axel speed up again and came with a soft moan into the blond.

Once Axel came down from his high he pulled out of his boyfriend and layed on top of him but made sure he wasn't crushing him. Just as the two were slowly falling asleep a loud scream came from the TV.

Roxas jumped from the sudden noise and the back of his head made contact with Axel's nose. The redhead fell off the blond and onto the hard floor, clutching his nose in pain. When he came to the conclusion it wasn't broken he looked up at the TV and saw the movie was still playing and the licker had made it's way onto the train as the now smaller group of people were trying to escape the hive.

"You know, I think this is my new favorite movie." Roxas said.

Axel chuckled and turned the TV off, "Hey Roxy, would you ever fuck a zombie?"

* * *

**A/N **I think I'll always get the urge to hide under my bed after I write a lemon...

Anyway, I already promised C to one of my friends. So give me idea's for D and vote on them...

And if you don't get the "give me some brains" comment Axel made, listen to the song Candyland by Blood on the Dance Floor. =3


	3. Candy Land

**AN **So about a month or 2 ago me and a few friends were hanging out in Sears (cuz we're cool like that XD) and me and my friend Bethy started talking about what if Roxas somehow ended up in Candy Land and Axel was King Kandy. I don't remember if it was before or after that but Bethy found out I write fanfiction and started to nag me into writing it. And since I won't tell her my pen name I said I'd write it to help her find it, but since I'm a bitch instead of making it into it's own oneshot I hid it in here ^_^.

I couldn't find a good pic of the stupid board for a reference so I had to dig around my house for my game and I found it in my sister's room and she threw a bitch fit when she caught me in her closet. So Bethy if you ever find this...YOU OWE ME!

Sooo...anyway, my sister tired to close a door but a shoe was blocking it and I laughed at her and she threatened to drown me in my sleep 'cuz of it and I wouldn't put it past her to not do it so I'm staying up till she falls asleep and I started to write this to pass the time. It is now 2:55am so please excuse any mistakes.

* * *

_Candy Land_

"_Let's play Candy Land" they said. "It'll be fun" they said._

Roxas groaned as he walked down the multicolored lane. The sweet smell of mint told him he was close to Peppermint Forest.

If you want to know why Roxas was currently walking towards the forest; it was because his stupid friend, Hayner, found his old game of Candy Land while cleaning out his attic and insisted to play. It was a boring day so everyone happily agreed. When had a boring children's game caused anything bad to happen anyway?

Well apparently this was one of those rare occasions when something bad did happen. When it was Roxas' turn he pulled a double red card, but as he reached for the blue gingerbread piece an eerie green glow started to come from Licorice Castle. Curios, the blond reached over and went to poke it but before he could touch it he felt like he was being sucked in towards the board.

The blond could feel a scream leave his mouth as he was lifted off the ground and away from the world he knew.

He didn't know how long he was out, but when Roxas finally opened his eyes he was laying in the shade of a giant plum tee. He wouldn't think it weird but the trunk of the tree was gingerbread. The blond jumped up and looked around. He was standing under a gingerbread/plum tree and there was a rainbow colored path.

Roxas took his chances and walked over to the path. But as soon as he walked onto it his feet wouldn't move to the next block. It was like there was some weird invisible wall blocking his way. _Great now what I'm a going to do? _Roxas brought his hands up to the wall and gave it a hard push.

Nothing happened.

After hitting the barrier a few times the blond gave up and tried to walk back to the tree but there was another wall blocking him from leaving the path, "Goddammit!" Roxas screamed as he punched the wall. How was he going to get out of here?

Just when he was about to give up he felt something heavy in his pocket. Roxas slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled out a deck of cards that tell you where to move for the Candy Land game. Roxas flipped the deck over and the bottom of the last card was blank. This didn't make any sense to the blond and he pulled a random card out and when he flipped it over it was also blank.

"What the fuck is this?" Roxas said as he pulled the card on top of the deck, but this time when he flipped it over there was a picture of two red blocks. The walls that surrounded the trapped blond disappeared in a colorful shimmer and Roxas took a timid steep forward. When he didn't walk into anymore walls he kept going while making sure what color he was on so he wouldn't walk into anymore invisible walls.

When he was on the first red square Roxas noticed the faint smell of mint. He kept walking till the square he was standing on was pink with a giant candy cane in the middle of it. Roxas stopped and looked around. On ether side of him there were huge candy canes. _This must be Peppermint Forest. _

Now one of Roxas' favorite treats was mint of any kind. The blond's mouth started to water at the sight of the candy. He reached over to grab a small cane that was close to him but a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his wrist. Roxas pulled his wrist away and turned towards the other person.

The man was tall. He had bright pink hair that flowed a little past his shoulders. His clothes matched his hair color and his shirt sleeves and pants were red and white stripped.

"You...you're Mr. Mint!" Roxas pointed at the man he recognized from the game board.

The man laughed and flipped his long hair behind his shoulder, "That I am. But you may call me Marluxia. And who might you be?" Marluxia reached for the blond's face and stated to stroke his cheek with his thumb, "And how, did a cute thing like you, end up in a deserted place like this." The man couldn't help but chuckle at his little pun.

"I..I don't know. I was just playing a game with some friends and a light brought me here." Roxas said as he tried to pull away from the mint-man's touch. Marluxia didn't seem to like that and wrapped his arms around Roxas and brought the boy closer to him so their bodies were touching, "Umm...can you please stop it." The blond managed to get his hands in between their bodies and he gave the taller man a slight push.

"Now why would you want that? Can't you see that fate had brought us together?" Marluxia's hand's slowly made their way down to the boy's ass and squeezed it. This kicked Roxas in to action and he did what he was thought in self-defense classes and kneed the pink pervert where the sun doesn't shine. Mr. Mint fell over in pain and went into the fetal position.

Roxas used this to his advantage and booked it out of the forest. When he reached the second red block he reached into the pocket with the cards but came up empty handed. Fuck, Marluxia probably grabbed them. The blond turned back and sure enough there were the cards. Right in Mr. Mint's hands.

The blond cursed whatever higher being would listen to him and sprinted back to the fallen man. Roxas bent down and swiped the deck from Marluxia but before he could leave again but a sharp pull at his leg made him fall. The sweet, friendly guy that was portrayed in the game was nothing like what Roxas was seeing now.

Marluxia's face was red with anger and his hair was a mess, "You fucking brat!" He reached towards Roxas and in his hand was a candy cane but it's end was sharpened so it was shaped like a dagger. The blond freaked out and started to wildly kick his legs at the tall man and managed to kick him in the nose. The mint-man yelped in pain and let go of Roxas to grab his injured body part. Roxas hurried up and with the cards in hand ran back to the red space.

When he got there he grabbed the top card. It was blue. Roxas took a quick look behind him and saw Marluxia get back on his feet and was on his way towards the blond. The boy made it to the square and pulled the next card.

Green.

Purple.

Orange.

Purple.

When Roxas got to the purple spot he noticed a faint green light that was connected to the square. A sign above it read 'Gumdrop Pass'. Since Roxas was slightly out of breath he decided that the short cut would help him a lot. When he got to the other side he pulled his next card. Yellow. But when he made it over to the next space a gooey substance started to from around his feet; making it hard to move.

Dark words started to form on the invisible wall that separated Roxas from the next space, **"GOOEY GUMDROPS STAY HERE UNTIL A YELLOW CARD IS DRAWN."**

Roxas turned and saw that Marluxia didn't take the pass and was by Gumdrop Mountain and was talking to a tall blond man with a Mohawk that was dressed in puffy purple clothes. Roxas could only guess he was Jolly.

Jolly was nodding his head and looked over his shoulder right at Roxas and turned back to Mr. Mint and nodded his head some more. The stuck boy started to freak out and tear at the cards.

Double Green

Jump to Ice Cream Sea

Red

Triple Orange

Roxas was starting to get desperate. Jolly and Marluxia were slowly catching up to him. Just as he was about to give up hope he heard someone laugh beside him. Roxas swung his arm towards the noise thinking it was one of the men following him but the person grabbed his wrist before it could hit him.

"Is this how they say hello in your world?" A new voice said.

Roxas turned towards the person and what he was made him lose his breath. The man was tall. He was wearing a tight bright red corset with matching knee-high boots that were the same color as his long spiky red hair that was being held in place by a black top hat. His legs were clad in tight black pants.

"Who..who are you?" Roxas was at a loss of words. The man's green eyes were so bright and the way there were looking at the blond it seemed like they could read his thoughts.

The stunning man placed his hands on his waist and stared down at the boy, "I am Lord Axel Licorice. And you are Roxas." He said proudly and gave Roxas a small bow.

Roxas was taken aback, "You know my name?" The blond didn't remember saying his name since he got here.

"Of course I know your name. I summoned you here.

"Summoned?" Roxas was getting confused. He could feel a headache coming on. Then he heard a shout a few spaces away. Fuck he had completely forgotten about the two chasing him. The blond freaked out; he had also forgotten to draw cards to get a yellow. He went to draw the next card but Axel grabbed the deck out of his hand, "What the fuck? I need that!" Roxas screamed as he tried to reach for the stolen cards.

"Calm down. We need to get out of here." Axel said and pocked the cards.

"I know! That's why I need those cards!" Roxas was tried to reach around the redhead but having his feet cemented to the ground made it hard to move, "I need a yellow one." He muttered to himself

Axel grabbed the blond around his waist and effortlessly lifted the boy from the gooey gumdrops and flung him over his shoulder, "You don't need a card if your with me." The redhead said with a playful tone in his voice.

With a struggling boy on his shoulder, Axel took of down Gumdrop Pass and started walking down the path the wrong way till he was at the yellow space that the opening to his castle was. Just as the passage started to open he heard Mr. Mint yell at him to give back his 'soul mate'. Axel couldn't help bout laugh at that.

Roxas was his.

When the two were safe in the castle Axel carefully let the blond down. As soon as Roxas' feet hit the ground he swung a fist at the tall redhead. Axel easily avoided the hit by taking a small steep back.

"How the hell do you know me? What do you mean by summon?" The small boy was pissed. He had no idea what the hell was going on and he didn't want to be here anymore.

"I was watching you." Axel said with a shrug like it was normal thing.

Roxas took a few steps back but was stopped by a wall, "The fuck? Your sick man!"

"Sick?" Axel tilted his head in confusion, "I'm not sick. I'm perfectly healthy." The redhead walked closer to Roxas and placed his hands on the blond's hips, "Did you know, I fell in love with you at first sight?" With that the redhead connected his lips with Roxas'.

Roxas froze. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to push the man away but there was so much feeling in the kiss that the blond was starting to enjoy it.

The two stayed with their lips pressed together for a long moment. When Axel was sure the boy was comfortable before he started to press harder and his tongue slid out of his mouth and started to trace the seam of Roxas' lips, asking for entrance.

Roxas surprised him when he opened his mouth and his tongue came out to play with Axel's. Now Axel assumed that Roxas was now willing to be with him and let his hands wander around the blond's body until they were resting on his ass. He gave the round cheeks a hard squeeze as he brought his mouth to the boy's neck and started to nip at it.

"Ah!" Roxas gasped. His own hands had managed to knock off the lord's hat and he grabbed onto the firey red spikes underneath.

Axel grinned and let one of his hands go to the front of Roxas' pants. The grin on his face widened when he felt the hard lump, "You like this." He stated. The boy answered by grinding his hips into the redhead's hand. Axel's hand left it's spot and started to undo the button and zipper of the boy's jeans. When they were out of the way Axel's hand dove back to it's previous spot but it was under Roxas' pants and underwear.

Roxas whined at the feeling of Axel's warm hand wrapped around him. The redhead started at a slow pace causing the boy to whine some more and he pulled at Axel's hair, "More. Please, I need more."

Axel smirked as he removed his hand from the blond and started to tug at his shirt, "Help me out with this and I'll give you as much as you want." Roxas' numb fingers quickly joined Axel's nimble ones and soon both of them were naked. The lord's hand returned to it's previous place and brought his free hand up to Roxas' mouth, "Suck."

Roxas didn't need to be told twice and opened his mouth and let the fingers enter. He swirled his tongue around the digits until Axel deemed them wet enough and pulled them away. Roxas was about to whine at the loss of them but was cut off by Axel's warm moth over his.

The hand on the blond's member left for a moment as Axel picked Roxas up and helped the blond wrap his leg's around the redhead's waist. Once he was secured around the tall man Roxas leaned his back agents the wall and he began to stroke himself. Axel licked his dry lips at the sight and brought his wet fingers down towards Roxas' entrance.

Roxas moaned at the finger going inside him and started to rock back on it. More fingers joined the first and Axel began to stretch the blond causing the boy's hand to move faster.

"No more." Roxas moaned out, "I want you. Now!"

Axel gave the blond a quick kiss before he removed his hand. He slowly started to impale Roxas on him and couldn't help the groan that escaped his throat. The boy was so tight. Axel tried to hold still when he was fully in the blond but Roxas would have none of that and slowly started to move his hips up and down; he moaned on every down movement from his prostate being hit. Axel leaned down so his head was resting on the Roxas' shoulder and he started to move faster.

"Ah! Axel, faster!" Roxas screamed as he clawed at the man's back. Axel retaliated from the attack by biting the blond's neck, leaving a bruise.

Soon Roxas tensed up and moaned as he released all over his and Axel's stomach. Not being able to stand the feeling of Roxas tightening up, Axel didn't last long and came deep into the boy.

When the two came down from their high Axel slowly pulled out and set the blond down. He quickly disappeared into the depths of the castle and came back with a wet towel and was fully dressed again. He helped clean and dress Roxas.

"Axel, you know I can't stay here." Roxas said lowly as they cuddled on the lord's bed. He was fighting to keep contuse but it was proving to be difficult.

The redhead leaned down and gave the blond a deep kiss, "I know. But I promise you that I will find a way back to you." He laid down and pulled the boy close to him as the two fell asleep.

_~X~x~X~x~_

"Oi! Roxas wake up!"

Something heavy and hard landed the poor blond's stomach. He shot up and grabbed at his gut. His blue eyes slowly opened and he noticed he was back in his room.

"Come on, we're going to the new candy shop by the tram."

Roxas looked up and saw his three best friends stand in his room. Olette was by the door and the boys were at his bed side. Hayner looked pissed like he was doing some tedious chore, while Pence looked just as happy as always.

When Roxas was up he managed to shoo everyone out of his room and got dressed for the day.

The four friends raced down from their usual spot and towards the new candy shop. Roxas was the first to enter and what he saw made his breath catch in his throat.

"Hello. My name's Axel Licorice. Welcome to my store."

* * *

**AN **Hope I didn't ruin a childhood memory for you (well I do a little).

When I was little I thought Lord Licorice was a girl. Screw the fact he has Lord in his name or that he has a mustache.

On another note, I only got two suggestions for D and I really like both of them and don't wanna pick one so please go vote or give me more ideas to add to the poll.


	4. Dog Days

**AN **bookgirl111's Dog Days won with 4 votes! Doctor came in second with 2. And Don't Cha didn't get any =( (I liked that one too. It would of had Axel doing a strip tease XD but I don't think I'd do a good job writing that so I guess I'm kinda happy...)

So I had to ask bookgirl111 and ranyxknight for help on this cuz my mind went bland o.o so go thank them that this came out today. Without them it might have taken another week lol.

Just so yea know, a Dog Day is the hottest day of the year.

**EDIT **I keep getting PMs (mostly when I post a new chapter of this) about the whole deleting stories. So I wanted to know: If my stories on here do get deleted, where would you like to see my stories?

* * *

_Dog Days_

Axel yawned as he stretched on his bed. The hum of his A/C told the redhead to stay indoors for the day and hide away from the heat outside.

"Today's going to be a good da-" Axel was cut off as the hum of the A/C died and his room was immediately filled with air from the hot summer day, "The fuck?" He could feel his hair start to stick to the fur on his equally bright red ears with the help of sweat. He looked over at his digital clock and saw that it was off, "Power must have gone out." He shrugged it off and rolled on his side and tried to go back to sleep but the heat in his room was just getting worse.

_Maybe a shower will help. _Axel thought as he lugged himself out of bed and he dragged himself towards his bathroom. He stripped and jumped under the shower head that water would come out of. Soon. Any time now.

The red dog was starting to get pissed as he hit the knob that controlled the water. Nothing came out. Axel growled as he stormed out of the bathroom and back to his room to get dressed. His bad luck showed itself again as he pulled up his favorite pair of shorts the butt ripped. Axel wanted to scream as he dug through his dresser to find another pair of shorts only to realize they were all dirty and his only pair of clan pants were skinny jeans.

If the heat wasn't affecting Axel before, it was now with the addition of his heavy clothing, "Need A/C." The mutt whined as he exited his home and onto the hot sun; he was painting within a few minutes. He was walking down the sidewalk when he saw it. 'It' was an old rundown bar. But it looked like it had power and where there was power there was A/C!

Axel quickly walked inside and sat at the bar. The barista was a woman with long dark hair that was tucked behind matching dark ears, "Welcome to 7th heaven. What would you like?"

Before the red dog could answer a blond with perky golden ears and a curled up tail said, "What the hell, Tifa? Don't serve his kind!" The woman gave the hound a pointed look, "If you serve him then other mutts will think it's okay to start come in here. And you know once they find someone to feed them, they never leave."

That got to Axel. He hated how everydog judged him on his breed before they got to know him. He stood up and punched the blond square in the jaw. The brunet behind the bar screamed the blond's name; Axel think she said Cloud.

When Cloud hit the ground Axel was about to jump on him and beat the living shit out of him, but he felt somedog grab him from behind. The blond on the ground got up and growled at the mutt. He charged and started to beat up the poor redhead.

_~X~x~X~x~_

Axel cringed as he slid down the brick wall. He had managed to escape from the pure breeds at the bar from running into an ally. Nothing else could go wrong. Right?

And just like that it started to poor down rain making the hot day more humid and wet. Axel banged his had on the wall behind him as he pulled his legs to his chest to make himself as small as possible.

He buried his face into his knees and tried to will the hot rain to cool him down. When the rain stopped hitting his red hair, Axel looked up and saw a small golden retriever standing over him with an umbrella in one hand a small bag in the other. The mutt wanted to growl at the pure breed but the boy's big blue eyes were wide with confusion made him stop.

"Why are you in my home?" The blond said just above a whisper.

_A stray? _Axel thought. He was as confused as the boy looked. No one would abandon a pure breed. _Maybe something's wrong with him. _But when the mutt opened his mouth to ask the blond only a growl of pain came out.

The stray gasped at the wounds that covered the intruder and sat in front of the redhead with the umbrella still over their heads, "What happened?" He didn't wait for an answer as he quickly started to raise the redhead's shirt and trailed a cool hand over all the bruises.

A shiver ran through the redhead's body as the small boy's hands travailed up and down his body. Axel grabbed the small hand to stop it.

"I'm Roxas. What happened to you?" The small blond whispered.

Axel pulled his shirt back down with some difficultly before he spoke, "Mind answering some of my questions first?" The blond shook his head so Axel continued, "Why is a pure breed like you a stray?"

Roxas blushed and his ears drooped a bit, "I don't really remember. I was a little pup and I was with my mom and some of my siblings. Some big dogs came and...well I've been here ever since." The blond said with a shrug.

Going agents his protesting body, Axel grabbed the small blond and pulled him into a hug. When he released Roxas the redhead said, "I was in a bar fight. Some pure breeds were talking shit about me bing a mutt." He mumbled.

Now it was Roxas' turn to pull the other dog into a hug. He put his forehead in the crook of Axel's shoulder, "But you're so pretty. So much better then most pure breeds." Without thinking the retriever leaned up and captured the mutts lips.

Roxas froze in shock. He couldn't believe he just did that! But before he could pull away he felt the mutt's lips move against his. Axel on the other hand didn't know what he was doing but figured after his luck today there wasn't a lot this pup could do to him.

When they broke apart Axel panted, "Wanna take this back to my place?" The blond nodded his had without any hesitation. The mutt pulled the pure breed into another kiss before they stood up and Axel led the boy to his home.

_~X~x~X~x~_

Roxas whined as he was slammed against a wall in the bedroom he was brought to. Axel didn't waste any time in stripping him and the blond, "B-bed." Roxas managed to stutter out as Axel started to nip at his neck and his hands explored the smaller boy's body. Axel gave the neck one last bite before he pulled away and picked up the retriever with a small hiss of pain before he dropped Roxas on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Roxas completely forgot that the mutt had been injured. The mutt nodded while grabbing at his side, "You're lying! Come here." Roxas grabbed Axel's free hand and pulled him till the redhead was on his back with the pure breed straddling him.

Not liking the fact that a pure breed was on top of him, Axel tried to flip them but the pain in his side from moving made him give up. Roxas noticed the mutt's distress and leaned down so he could kiss his nose, "It's alright. I promise I won't do anything you don't like."

That seemed to calm the mutt and he didn't struggle as Roxas slowly slid down his body (and he made sure to touch every part of the redhead's body). When he had successfully made it down to Axel's half hard dick he gave it a slow lick from base to tip making a long moan come from the man below him. Rxas pulled away and Axel whimpered and put a hand in the blond's hair.

Roxas' blond tail started to wag as he felt the warm hand run through his spiky hair and to show his appreciation he took the head in his mouth and started to rolled his tongue. Axel's head fell back and his grip on the blond hair got tighter causing the retriever to moan around the appendage in his mouth.

Roxas pulled away from the redhead for a moment to stick two of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them till they were wet enough. He reached behind him to tease his entrance; when he pushed on finger in he lowered his head back to the redhead's crotch and moaned around it.

"Holly fuck! Roxas!" It was the first time he said the blond dog's name and he liked how the pup's name sounded on his lips. Said blond released the mutt and gave him a little show by adding another finger and rocked his hips back. His head lolled back to expose his neck to the other man as he moaned at the pleasure he was giving himself.

"Nnn...Axel...I-I need it" The stray pleaded.

One of Axel's hands scratched down the blond's chest and stopped to play with one of his nipples, "Then why don't you do something about it then?"

Roxas nodded and straddled the mutt again and slowly lowered himself onto Axel. His small hands went to the other's chest to steady himself but as soon as he heard the redhead gasp in pain, "S-sorry! Are you okay?" The blond tried not to move so the mutt wouldn't feel anymore pain (which seemed funny to him seeing how he was the one bottoming and wasn't in any pain).

When Axel raised and lowered his hips to prove to the pup that he was fine. Roxas whimpered as he lowered himself so he could lick at the redhead's nipples and he started to roll his hips to meet the mutt's thrust.

"Mmmm..." Axel grabbed onto the blond's hips to make him move faster, "Roll over babe."

The blond stilled for a moment and he gave the man under him a worried look, "But your hurt." To prove his point Roxas' hands pushed down on the body under him. Axel groaned in pain, "See? Now be quiet." The pure bread started to roll his hips back down on the redheads.

The heat in the room plus the humidity caused by the rain was making the dogs pant. Roxas' spiky hair was starting to lose it's lift and was falling in his eyes. Axel reached up to move the offending hair out of the clear blue eyes that he was starting to fall for. Before he could pull it away, Roxas grabbed it and nuzzled into the large hand. A small pink tongue darted out and the pure bread started to give the mutt affectionate licks. While he was distracted with one hand, Axel's other found it's way to the blond's hard-on and started to stroke it.

"Babe, I'm not gonna last much longer." Axel panted out.

Roxas gave the hand one last lick and nipped the fingertips before he released the appendage and started to move his hips faster, "S'kay. I'm not ether."

The hand pumping the blond sped up making pre-cum started to leak out.

"Nnnn...God Roxas!" Axel screamed before he came inside the blond.

Roxas moaned at the feeling of being filled up and rocked his hips back against the softening organ inside him. Axel stared up at the blond with hazy green eyes; amazed at the stamina the smaller pup had. Once the redhead's orgasm ended the other's started. It got all over both of their chest and Axel's hand.

The retriever lifted himself up so the mutt was no longer inside him and fell on top of the warm body under him.

_~X~x~X~x~_

Axel woke up alone in his bed some time later. The cold spot on the bed confirmed the pup was no longer there. Red ears drooped at the thought of losing the cute little pure bread.

_Wait cold?_

Axel's ears perked up and he heard the faint sound of the A/C running and he could hear the shower running from down the hall. The mutt's tail started to wag as he jumped out of his bed and ran towards the sound of running water.

He burst into the small bathroom and a grin made it's way to his face when he saw the blond under the spray of water and singing a tune Axel didn't recognize.

Roxas didn't notice the intruder and kept going about his business. A girly scream came from the blond when he felt arms wrap around his waist. When he turned around to attack his attacker his lips were insulted by another pair of lips.

"Roxas, you are my fucking good luck charm. Move in with me?" Axel asked when he pulled away from the wet pup.

Blue eyes lit up at the question. He finally had somewhere where he belonged.

* * *

**AN **You have no idea how weird it is trying to explain to your mom what 2 girls 1 cup and blue waffle are while writing porn XD

Remember to send me suggestions for E and in a few days to a week a poll should be up for you to vote on your favorite.


	5. Elevator

Sorry it's been like 2 months since I updated this! I finished this back in June and hated it. Then I tried to rewrite it and hated it even more T_T. And then I waited till the polls changed so Elevator wasn't in the lead anymore and it never happened. So I figured I'd just post it and get it over with lol.

* * *

"Is it pronounced Idaho or Udaho?" Axel innocently asked from his spot on the couch.

Roxas looked up at his boyfriend and glared at him, "It's Idaho, moron." Before the blond knew what was happening he was pinned to the couch with the other hovering above him, "Wh-what the fuck Axel?"

The redhead had one hand wrapped around Roxas' wrist so they were pinned above his head, and his other hand was slowly undoing the buttons on the blond's shirt.

"You did say you were a ho, Roxas." Axel said as he gave the blond's ear a nip.

Roxas gasped as he felt Axel's hand make it's way under his shit. This wouldn't end well.

"A-axel, get off. We need...need to go or we'll be late." When Axel didn't stop his assault on his counterpart, Roxas managed to squeeze his legs in between them and pushed the redhead away with his feet, "Off. Now."He gave one last shove and Axel went toppling over the couch. The blond calmly stood up and steeped over his fallen lover and made his way towards the door.

Axel quickly got up and followed out the door as fast as he could (he only tripped once). He managed to get to the elevator just as the doors were closing. He leaned against the back wall with Roxas and slung his arm around the boy's waist and pulled him into his side.

"You know that wasn't very nice, Roxy." His hand started to travel into the blond's shirt again and started to softly stroke his hip bone, "Why don't you make it up to me?"

Roxas managed to push is boyfriend away from him again and went to lean against a different wall, "We're in public moron." His blue eyes drifted up to the digital numbers. Only 10 more stories till they reached the bottom. Roxas never liked the small moving box. It was old and he felt like it would just give out at any given moment.

Just then, a loud groan was heard and the elevator stopped moving.

The blond screamed and ran into Axel's side so he could buried is face in the older man's chest. The redhead looked down at the scared boy and rubbed his back to calm him down a bit.

"Hey, it'll be fine. It'll start back up soon." Axel whispered in Roxas' ear as he slowly lowered them to the floor. He placed the smaller boy in between his legs and pressed his back to his front. Long arms wrapped themselves around a shaking torso. Axel rested his head on Roxas' shoulder and the two fell into a light rest.

_~X~x~X~x~_

A moan escaped Roxas lips as he was woken from his sleep. A large hand was rubbing his upper thigh. He leaned his head against the one on his shoulder and could tell from the shallow breathing that Axel was still asleep.

Roxas had to bite his lip when he felt the offending hand move up. He could feel himself grow harder from the sleeping man's actions. He needed to wake Axel up.

"Mmmm...A-axel." He breathed into the other man's ear, "W-wake up. Please."

The sleeping man just groaned and mumbled something Roxas couldn't understand. The lights started to flicker, causing the blond to jump a bit. This made Axel's head lose it's place on Roxas' shoulder and hit the wall. He hissed in pain and his wondering hand left the blond's crotch to rub the sore place on his head.

"Roxas?" Axel said as he took in their surroundings and started to remember where he was. The redhead looked down at his boyfriend and what he saw shocked him, "My, my, Roxy, what's this?" He was referring to the obvious tent in the boy's pants,

"Nnn...It's your fault." The blond blushed. Now that he wasn't being distracted by Axel's hands he was starting to get claustrophobic inside the small square.

"My fault? Well then I guess I need to help you then." Axel said as his hand went back to massaging Roxas hardening member while his other hand made it's third attempt to go up the boy's shirt. When Roxas didn't pull away. The redhead smiled as he felt his boyfriend shiver and rock his hips up to meet his hand, "Do you want me to keep going?"

A sheen of sweat started to form on the boy's face as his body started to heat up, "God Axel, if you stop I'm going to leave you."

Axel hummed as he bit Roxas' neck causing the blond to moan. The noise went straight to the redhead's dick. He loved it when Roxas was vocal. He started to rub his erection against the blond's lower back, "Well, what shall we do about this?" Roxas groaned. He didn't want to beg. He hated it when Axel did this. He bit his lip so the words wouldn't come out but he lost his resolution when a warm hand slipped into his pants and boxers and started to slowly stroke him while another hand pinched and pulled at his nipples, "Tell me what you want." Axel whispered in a husky voice.

"Fuck me." Roxas said in a low voice.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Fuck me, Axel." Roxas said a bit louder. His cheeks were red from embarrassment. He really hated Axel for making him say that.

The blond almost let out a groan of disapproval when Axel's hands left him but Roxas' pants and boxers were quickly removed from him and the hands were on him again before he could complain. Axel quickly moved the small boy onto his back and leaned above him as he undid the button on his pants while the fingers on his other hand were being sucked on by the eager blond.

With pants and underwear out of the way and Axel dubbed his fingers wet enough he pulled them away from Roxas' wet mouth and placed his over it. While the redhead kept the other distracted with his tongue, he carefully inserted one finger into the boy's entrance.

Roxas pulled away from Axel's mouth and let out a moan. He loved the feeling of being filled. But just one finger wasn't enough.

"More."

Axel pushed two more fingers into the boy. Roxas moaned and pushed against the fingers, loving the stretch. It didn't take long till the redhead deemed the blond ready and shifted so the boy's hips were level with his hard cock.

"Ready?" The redhead asked. Roxas nodded his head, mind to fuzzy to form any words. Axel leaned down and captured pink lips again as he slowly slid into the blond.

Roxas' hands grabbed onto red hair and wrapped his legs around Axel's hips when Axel was finally all the way in him.

The redhead didn't wait for Roxas to get adjusted since the blond was moaning and bucking his hips and rammed into him till his hips were pressed against Roxas' soft behind.

Blue eyes rolled back. Axel had hit Roxas' prostate and the blond suddenly found himself in heaven. He had to bite his lip to stop from screaming in pleasure when Axel started to move. Blunt fingernails dug into Axel's back as Roxas tried to hold onto what little sanity he had left.

"You like being fucked in public?" Axel grunted into Roxas' ear.

"N-no...mmm...s'not public." the blond managed to say in between Axel's thrusting, "Can't...can't...hear us-ahh!" His train of thought was cut off by the redhead speeding up and going harder.

Axel smirked at the other's reaction and sped up some more. He grunted when he felt his climax approaching but he wanted Roxas to come first. So he reached down and grabbed Roxas and started to pump him fast; not bothering to keep it at the same pace as his thrusting.

Roxas through his head back and screamed as he came all over Axel's hand and staining both of their shirts a bit.

The blond's insides started to squeeze around Axel and he started to move faster so he could come as well. He kept his pace fast and hard till he cam inside the boy. Axel tried to quiet his moan by biting Roxas' neck and in the process make a nice bruise

The two laid on the elevator floor and tired to catch their breath. Roxas was the first to recover.

"Fuuuuuck." he drawled out when he realized Axel came inside him, "Now I'm going to have your gross ickeyness inside me all day."

Axel just chuckled, "You know you love my gross ickeyness, Roxy."

Before the blond could think of a comeback, the elevator doors opened to revel an old woman. Her eyes looked like they would pop out of her head form the sight of two half necked men laying on the floor.

Roxas' face flushed in embarrassment from being caught while Axel just pulled out of his lover and quickly made himself descent (tho he did take pity on Roxas and through his boxers and jeans at him).

As soon as the boys were dressed the landlord and a few onlookers were standing in front of the elevator and blocking Axel and Roxas in.

Needless to say, the two had to find a new apartment.

* * *

Suggestions for F would be much appreciated


	6. Fire

Home alone with a computer and a bottle of raspberry flavored vodka. What else is there for a girl to do but drunkenly write a horribly cheesy lemon? Don't follow my example kiddies XD

Oh and for those who are alerted to Candy Man; I know it's been like half a year since it's been updated but I just can't write it. Like, I'll have the outline and everything open but I can't make it get from point A to point B. So yea...don't know when that's going to be done...sorry!

I don't know if I should be shocked or not that pretty much everyone who reviewed said fire and that it won the poll with 3 votes.

And last but not least: Me and a couple of friends made a Facebook page for Kuroshitsuji (or Black Butler) and it's called 'We Love kuroshitsuji' and the pic is Sebastian and Grell. And my friends are bugging me to bug you to like it so it would make me super mega clouds barfing rainbows happy if you like it =3. Kay that's all. Enjoy the horribly cheesy lemon!

* * *

_Fire_

It was cold in The World That Never Was. In fact it was always cold what with there never being any sun. And the fact that Kingdom Hearts didn't emit any heat didn't help much ether. Some of the Organization members blamed the whole thing on Vexen. The old man wouldn't let anyone touch the thermostat. Some even believed that he was conducting an experiment to see if Nobodies could freeze to death like normal humans.

Or maybe he was being like any old man and just didn't like people (or in this case Nobodies) touching his thermostat. And if anyone managed to make it to the tiny box the scientist would pop out of nowhere and yell at them for going near it and assure them that 42 degrees was the perfect temperature

This didn't seem to bother Axel a bit though. The Organization's pyro would walk around shirtless and complained that it was too hot.

"Fuck you!" A hysterical Larxene yelled from across the table one morning. She had a large fleece blanket tightly wrapped around the mandatory coat and was still visibly shaking, "Fuck you and your element hard up the ass with something sandpapery!"

Axel ignored the blond and continued eating his cereal.

_~X~x~X~x~_

It was late that night, The Key of Destiny was huddled under his blankets. Like any other night it was super cold and the boy couldn't find any warmth in the thin blanket on his bed. He had been there for a couple of hours and the lack of sleep was pissing him off.

With a groan Roxas rolled out of his bed with his blanket wrapped firmly around his body and made a b-line for his door with one destination in mind.

Axel's room.

The blond slowly made his way down the dark hallway towards the door that read VIII. You could practically feel the change in temperature by just standing close enough to the block of wood. Without knocking Roxas entered the room.

The room was dark and the only source of light was the faint outline of Kingdom Hearts the curtains above the redhead's bed. Roxas quickly made his way over to the bed and climbed in so he was cuddling Axel's side under the pyro's blanket, trying not to disturb the sleeping man. But luck wasn't on the Keyblade barriers side.

"Mmm...Roxy?" Axel whined as he slowly woke up. Blue eyes were looking up at the taller Nobody from underneath his blanket, "What's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?"

Roxas snuggled closer to the tall redhead's side, "Cold," The redhead didn't stop Roxas as the small blond rolled on top of Axel. Now Roxas had his blanket, Axel's blanket, and the pyro himself to keep him warm.

The two friends just laid there for a bit and just looked at each other. Without warning Axel leaned up and kissed Roxas on the lips. The blond's eyes widened as his stared into his best friend's jade eyes; Axel's eyes were closed so he couldn't see the shocked look on Roxas' face.

A hot hand slid up Roxas' night shirt causing the small boy to gasp. Axel took advantage of this and quickly opened his mouth as well and slid his tongue into Roxas' mouth. The blond manage to get his brain to work enough so he could push the lanky redhead a few inches away from his face.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Roxas' voice was a little breathless and his cheeks were dusted with a light blush

Axel's hand made it's way to one of the Key's nipples and started to pinch and pull it; Roxas had to bite his bottom lip to stop a moan from coming out, "I'm helping you warm up," The pyro said with a grin. Then without warning he pulled Roxas down for another kiss.

Roxas didn't fight it this time as Axel's tongue slid back into his mouth. The hand in Roxas' blond spikes tightened as Axel angled his head to deepen the kiss. The redhead moaned when Roxas started to move his tongue along his. A few minutes into their make out session and the two had to part for air.

Green lustful eyes looked up into innocent blue, "God I've wanted this for so long. I don't wanna stop. Can we finish? Please?" The redhead panted into the blond's ear.

"Finish what?" Roxas asked. The poor boy was horribly confused. He wasn't even aware they started something. They were just kissing right? That's what friends do sometimes. He knew so because he read it in a book. Like when one friend is ether coming or going they tend to kiss, but normally it would be on the cheek. But since Roxas and Axel were best friends it would only be normal to do more then just peck on the cheek, right?

Without any warning Axel flipped them so he was on top and Roxas was on the bottom. The two layers of blankets got tangled around their legs so their lower bodies were pretty much tied together. Both Nobodies gasped. Roxas' gasp was from surprise from something hard rubbing against his lower body, but Axel gasped because his slowly forming erection was finally getting some attention.

Axel leaned down so his face was a few centimeters away from Roxas' "Finishing this," And with that he started to grind against the blond and kissed him; swallowing the smaller boy's moans. The fire starter's hands started to wonder around the Keyblade barriers' body till they wound up at the hem of his two sizes to big night shirt. Without any effort Axel managed to pull it off the boy as fast as he could so he could place his mouth back on that sweet mouth that he wanted to kiss for months now. Two pairs of hands now explored exposed torsos as Roxas became more brave and confident.

Axel broke away from Roxas' lips and traveled down to the boy's neck and started to bite and suck at the skin and making small marks, "Mine," Axel mumbled as he left another mark on Roxas.

The hands that were holding Roxas started to heat up till the boy felt like he was on fire and they were pulling the blond closer to Axel. Roxas arched into the touch, wanting to get closer to the warmth of the other man, "Yours. All yours," Roxas moaned. He wasn't entirely sure what he meant by it but it felt like the right thing to say.

Apparently it was the right thing to say. Axel let out a feral growl and bit down hard enough on the blond's shoulder hard enough to draw blood and one of his hands dived into Roxas' loose pajama pants and grabbed Roxas' crotch and started to slowly pump it.

Roxas threw his head back and moaned, encouraging Axel to move his hand faster. Soon Roxas was a moaning mess. His hands were clamped on Axel's biceps so he wouldn't float away. Spots danced in Roxas' line of sight as he cried out he redhead's name. Blond spikes hit the pillow and dazed blue eyes saw a blurry Axel lick blurry white stuff off of his blurry hand.

"Wh-what was that?" Roxas managed to pant out after a few minutes. He tried to touch Axel's face but his body felt like it had become liquid and wouldn't listen to him. But the pyro seemed to know what the blond wanted and leaned down and gave him a kiss. When Roxas opened his mouth and Axel's tongue quickly slid in. there was a new taste, kind of salty, but the blond couldn't place what it was, all he cared about was Axel and what the redhead was doing to him.

When the two managed to pull away from each other Axel said, "That was the beginning of sex," He rolled his hips against Roxas'. The blond could feel his body respond to the other's actions but before he could get into it the pyro pulled away from Roxas, letting the cold air his his torso and making the blond groan in protest. Axel carefully untangled his and Roxas legs from the blanket and in the process took off the boy's pants and underwear.

Roxas whined at the feeling of cold air hitting him. He wanted his Axel back. The blond stretched his thin arms out and tried to pull the redhead back to him but Axel took a few steeps away from the bed so he was out of the blond's reach and shook his head, "Be patient," The pyro scolded Roxas as he hooked his thumbs in his boxers and slowly started to pull them down.

Blue eyes almost popped out of their sockets, "A-axel, what are you doing?" Roxas asked. His face felt like it was on fire.

"Well, to have sex you need to be naked," Axel said as he pulled his boxers down the rest of the way and kicked them to some corner of the room. Roxas slowly sat up so he could have a better look. He immediately regretted it, "Like what you see?" Axel asked in a mocking tone as he climbed back on the bed so he was straddling Roxas who was still sitting up with his arms supporting his and now Axel's weight.

Axel rested is head on top of blond spikes, "You know, if I wasn't so much taller then you right now I'd kiss you,"

Roxas slid his hands farther back so he could lean back, "Then kiss me," It sounded more like a demand then anything else, so who was Axel to deny him? The redhead bent down at an awkward angel so he could reach the blond's lips.

During the kiss Axel managed to move Roxas so he was on his back again and the pyro rearranged their positions so he was kneeling in between the blond's legs. Hot hands moved down Roxas' body till they ended up on his ass.

Axel pulled away from the boy, "Roxas, I'm gonna need to to relax for me and no matter what you can't tense up. Okay?" The blond agreed and let his body go lax. He jumped a bit when he felt a warm finger at his hole, "Hey, no tensing up. I thought you agreed to that," Axel chuckled in Roxas' ear. He slipped a finger into the blond when he relaxed a bit.

"Ahh...feels weird," Roxas moaned. The feeling of having something in him was different but not uncomfortable and he loosened up fast enough that Axel could stretch him fast.

Axel pulled his fingers out of the boy and grabbed his knees so they were placed over his shoulders, "Ready?" The pyro asked

Roxas took a few deep breaths to calm himself down then looked into emerald green eyes, "Ready," He felt something press against his ass and slowly start to enter him. The blond's back arched at the feeling of being filled but he tried his best not to move around too much.

Once Axel was fully inside Roxas he stopped and let the small boy adjust to his size. He tried to be patient but the way Roxas squeezed around him and how hot he felt. Without his permission, Axel's hips started to make small movements. Roxas gasped at the feeling and started to move his hips along the pyro's.

"Move! Please!" Roxas begged. His head was thrown back and his eyes were shut tight. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he wanted more of it. He wanted to see just how hot he could get. Small blond arms wrapped themselves around Axel's neck and pulled the man towards him so he could kiss and suck at his neck.

That seemed to spark something inside the pyro and he started a hard, fast pace. He'd pull almost the whole way out and quickly push himself back in the tight heat. On one thrust he hit something inside the boy that made Roxas scream at the top of his lungs.

"AHHHH!" Roxas pulled away from his task of marking Axel in favor of collapsing on the bed and grabbing the sheets, "Th-there!"

Axel kept hitting Roxas' prostate as he moved one hand to Roxas' now dripping cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusting. The blond didn't last long when Axel started that and exploded all over his stomach.

The walls around Axel started to spasm and the pyro let himself go with a grunt. Roxas gasped when he felt a firey liquid spurt inside of him. As soon as he finished cumming Axel collapsed on Roxas and turned into the boy's makeshift blanket for the rest of the night.

_~X~x~X~x~_

The next morning the two walked into the kitchen hand in hand. They had slept in late so most of the Organization had already left for their missions. The only other occupant of the room seemed to be an angry and sleep deprived Larxene.

As soon as er electric blue eyes landed on the couple something seemed to snap inside her, "YOU TWO FUCERS!" She yelled at them with an accusing finger pointed in their direction, "I didn't get any sleep last night because of your loud fucking! You'd think the walls were made of paper with how well I could hear you from next door!"

Axel raised a thin eyebrow, "And you were next door?" The only girl seemed to freeze at that, "So you were ether with Saïx or Demyx last night..?" The pyro let the question hang in the air for a moment, "You know if you were caught in Saïx's room Xemnas wouldn't waist a second turning you into a Dusk and if it was Demyx then Xigbar would use you for target practice,"

Larxene stood from her spot at the table and marched out of the room grumbling something about redheaded nuisances.

* * *

Yeah it's done! Please ignore any stupid mistakes that might have been made by a drunk Levi. And sorry if I didn't stick to the theme. You can think of it as 'First Time' if you want.

Drinking alone makes me depressed but reviews always make me happy :D

Okay Levi go sleep-sleep now even though the sun's still up XD.

Why do I keep switching from 'I' to 'Levi'? O_o


End file.
